Blindfolds and Cuffs
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Fiona Coyne will stop at nothing to get Riley and Peter together. Even if she needs to use a blindfold and cuffs. Twoshot Couple: Piley


**Blindfolds and Cuffs**

**Summary: Fiona Coyne will stop at nothing to get Riley and Peter together. Even if she needs to use a blindfold and cuffs.**

**Couple: Piley (of course)**

**Two Shot**

**PG-13**

Fiona Coyne smirked in amusement, blue eyes sparkling as she tugged at her sophisticated dress. "You're staring at him again." She said, voice filled with laughter as she looked at her friend Riley Stavros. He was staring with eyes that were filled with what she could only describe as lust and longing at Peter Stone. Not that she blamed him. Peter _was _rather attractive in a preppy boy turned musician kinda way. He also had to have the most gorgeous eyes she'd ever had seen so it really was no wonder that Riley had the hots for him. Fiona hadn't been at Degrassi long. Just about a month really, but in that time she'd become good friends with Riley and she knew that she was the only other person in this school, besides Peter who knew that Riley was gay. It was of course, pure accident that she even knew in the first place.

Riley sighed and shook his head as he looked at Fiona. "I'm not staring." He stated firmly, face turning red.

She cocked her head at him. "Sure your not." She stated flatly with a flip of her thick hair and a roll of her eyes. "You look like you want to throw him down and ravish him." She added quickly, moving her eyebrows up and down suggestively and watching in pure amusement as Riley's face became even redder.

"You're perverted Fi." He mumbled, face burning.

Fiona threw back her head with a laugh."And you two make it _way _too easy. You and Peter would be hot together."

Riley didn't answer, only covered his face with his hand when a smiling Peter walked over to them, coming to a stop infront of them.

She grinned and stood to her feet, looping her arm through Peter's and then holding her hand out to Riley who took it. "C'mon you two! It's time for lunch!" She said, laughing gaily as the boys planked either side of her, all the while, in the back of her mind, planning on a way to get Riley and Peter alone together to admit their feelings. She wasn't stupid. She _knew _that Peter liked Riley as well. It was no secret to her. Even though the blond had only dated girls so far, there was an attraction between the two males. With how stubborn they were though, it would take a miracle for the two admit it.

"What's going through your wicked mind, Fiona?" Peter asked warily, staring at her with narrowed blue eyes.

Fiona gave them a smirk. "You don't even wanna know Peter." She answered playfully, smiling with her eyes.

The blond shook his head to ward it of the thoughts of the evil intentions that his and Riley's new friend might have.

And she could only grin in satisfaction. She had these boys right where she wanted them. Operation Blindfold was going to be a sucess!

-------------------

At lunch, Peter studied Fiona suspiciously through guarded blue eyes. He had no idea what this girl was up to but he knew that it was something. He really wished that he could get inside her head. Instead, he was stuck with watching her motions carefully trying to decipher what she was planning.

Meanwhile, Fiona put her hand in the pocket of her jacket, fingering the long piece of silk inside. Yes, her plan was going to work out perfectly.

As soon as the three teens were finished lunch and had all cleared away their trays, Fiona turned innocent looking blue eyes on Riley. "Hey Ri?" She asked of him in a sinfully sweet tone.

The star football player lifted his gaze and eyed her carefully. "Yeah?" He asked dryly.

"Well....I was going to ask you if...." She trailed off for a second, making sure she had his attention. "If you could---help me with something."

"With what?" Riley questioned, feeling a bit apprehensive.

"Something out in hall." Fiona lied smoothly, looking into Riley's eyes then turning her head to smile sheepishly at Peter. "It will only take a few minutes and then we will be back so we can all go to class together."

"But---" Peter began to speak, only to be cut off when Fiona pratically dragged Riley away from the table. "We only have half a day." He mumbled carefully under his breath, shaking his head softly.

------------

"What is it that you needed help with anyway Fiona?" Riley asked warily, looking at the girl beside him.

She walked around so she stood infront of him, facing him. They were eye to eye when she wore her heels. "Nothing." She answered coolly, eyeing him for his reaction.

"What?" Riley hissed, grabbing her pale, porcelain arm with his hand.

Fiona rolled her eyes and reached deep into the pocket of her light purple jacket, pulling out a silking royal blue blindfold. "Here's the deal. There is _alot_ of sexual tension between you and Peter and it's getting rather..." Her eyes roamed over him and she smiled coyly. "Frustrating. Anyway, I have heard that it is easier to admit to your feelings if the person can't see your eyes."

He laughed out loud, biceps rippling. "Come one Fiona! Peter _isn't _gay! He doesn't have the hots for me and there isn't any sexual tension between us." He denied as he ran a large hand through his short locks of hair.

She scoffed at his denial. "Oh _puhlease!" _She drawled out, throwing back her head. "Stop with the lying. I have a solution in my hands that will work out for both of you. You can let off a little....steam." She fluttered her lashes innocently and giggled before she lifted her hands with the manicured nails to place the soft fabric over her friend's eyes, fingers deftly tying it behind his head. "There!" She stated brightly before she wrapped her hand around his forearm and led him to a door, opening it as her other reached into her other pocket to pick up the cuffs from her kid brother's magic kit. The tiny key was also in her pocket. She clicked them onto his wrist and nudged him inside the janitor's closet, being sure to lock the door. And with that, she laughed and hurried back into the lunch room to get Peter.

**Next Part: Fiona's plan is in action. Confessions and kisses. Thank you's.**


End file.
